


Ooze

by WhoopsOK



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Other, Tentacle job????, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: Venom’s confusion only sharpens. “What would be the point of breeding alone??”Those words take a few moments to register on Eddie, but when they do Eddie puts down his burger. “What’s the point of masturbation?” he says in disbelief, watches as Venom flickers through his memories to place the word. “Do you really not know what an orgasm feels like?”(Venom has never experienced an orgasm and oh, wow, ok, no, Eddie can't let that stand.)





	Ooze

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Kinktober Day 18: Xenophilia
> 
> Yet another Eddie jerkin’ it for Venom fic for the pile, because in 2019 we live our best lives, monsterfuckers.

At first, Eddie doesn’t even realize he hasn’t gotten off in weeks.

It’s not like he ever made a _habit_ of masturbating regularly before, but after he and Anne broke up, he always wound up thinking about her and being a _big giant fuck up_ , which was sort of a boner kill. Then he’d met Venom and his life had gotten blown wide the fuck open and well, stress is _also a boner kill._ In all actuality, this is probably the longest Eddie has ever gone without thinking with his dick. Right now, Venom is taking up the majority of his head space and, given that they have to figure out how to live together like this from now on, Eddie isn’t exactly complaining.

All it takes to disrupt that casual stasis is for him to walk into a public bathroom and see a couple _fucking on the goddamn sink._

It’s not even _hot_ , really, it’s sorta gross. This is a burger joint bathroom, for fuck’s sake, and the dude’s got dirty fingers pressed into the chick’s thigh, but he’s _grunting_ and she’s got her mouth and eyes wide open, clinging to him and staring straight at Eddie when he doesn’t turn around quite fast enough.

And, lo and behold, in the .07 seconds it takes him to say “ _nope!_ ” and evacuate the room, his dick is back online.

**“Eddie?”**

“Nope!” Eddie says again, out loud without meaning to, but the manager makes a resigned face.

“Are they fucking at it _again_?” he exclaims, marching towards the bathroom, shouting expletives.

Eddie has never been so glad to have his number called, fuck the bathroom, he can wait.

**“You want to have sex,”** Venom says.

“Shut up or I’ll throw your fries away,” Eddie says, shoving his earbuds into his ears so he doesn’t look like a complete lunatic, _thank you Dr. Gregory House._

**“You will not!”**

No, Eddie won’t. It’s not worth the trouble of trying when he knows Venom won’t let him.

“I don’t want to have sex,” Eddie mumbles, which is sort of true. Nothing like a little performance anxiety and backseat driving to scare off his arousal and any potential partner he may find. It’s also sort of not true, because he’s stepping onto a bus with a fast food bag covering his half-chub.

**“We could ask Anne.”**

“No, _the fuck_ we cannot!” Eddie starts to shout, choking it down to a vehement whisper when he gets several uncomfortable looks. “No we cannot, we’re not together anymore. She also doesn’t know you’re still around, remember?”

**“She’s not stupid like you.”**

“Gee, thanks, buddy.”

**“She _likes_ me.”**

“That’s not the issue,” Eddie says, “Look, can we talk about this when I get home?”

**“You could just answer me in your head.”**

_I like to pretend some of my thoughts are private, ok! This isn’t the sort of thing you talk about in public._

Venom grumbles about it, but settles in the back of Eddie’s neck and shoulders, something he’s taken to doing when Eddie is nervous but Venom can’t externalize. There aren’t a lot of things Venom does that Eddie would classify as _sweet_ , but he must admit there is a nonzero number of things on this list. Eddie isn’t nervous right now, though, he’s on the verge of overheating, maybe even edging into horny.

The writhing under his skin, oddly enough, seems to make that worse.

**“So?”** Venom says as soon as Eddie closes the door behind him.

“So here’s your potatoes,” Eddie says, getting the chocolate syrup out of the fridge to douse the fries. “Eat up.”

Venom does, but one of the perks of being psychically connected is that he doesn’t need his mouth to speak. **“Your body is ready for sex, why are we not looking to—?”**

“ _Dude,_ ” Eddie says around a mouthful of burger, already sounding defeated. “I’m—I’m not looking to have sex right now, I just…” He rolls his eyes up to the ceiling because he _really_ doesn’t want to be having this conversation. He wishes he could say this is the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to him, but the weirdest thing is probably having a symbiote in the first place. Fine, _fine._ “I just need to _come_!” he exclaims, “It’s been a while, ok?”

**“You already have offspring??”**

“What? _No!_ ” Eddie exclaims, then feels Venom rifle through his memories, most of a more sordid variety, thrumming with confusion. “Hey, I’m sorry, what the fuck is happening right now?”

**“You said you need to orgasm.”**

Eddie is almost starting to think it isn’t worth the trouble. “Yes!” he says, then continues when he feels Venom’s protective alarm. “Ok, no, wait, I won’t _die_ if I don’t come or anything, but I _want to._ It’s annoying to ignore, I just …” He shrugs awkwardly, taking another bite. “I haven’t had any alone time since we bonded.”

Venom’s confusion only sharpens. **“What would be the point of breeding alone??”**

Those words take a few moments to register on Eddie, but when they do Eddie puts down his burger. “What’s the point of _masturbation?_ ” he says in disbelief, watches as Venom flickers through his memories to place the word. “Do you really not know what an _orgasm_ feels like?” he asks and feels a roll of mild offence at the implication. It pulls him up short, “Wait, _how old are you?_ ”

**“Much older than you!”** Venom snaps defensively, **“And in all that time I was never a _breeder_.”**

“Holy shit,” Eddie says at that phrasing more than anything else, then, “Holy _shit_ ,” because Venom literally has never experienced orgasm before. “It’s not about _breeding_ , can we not use that—? Ok,” he stops himself, because his life is _so fucking strange already_ , but there’s no way to get around this. “Ok, let me finish eating and—I’ll show you.”

Performance anxiety is a boner kill, generally, but Eddie doesn’t bother denying he’s still a little keyed up. And Venom’s anticipation on top of it is making him hot.

There’s a moment where he thinks about pulling up YouJizz or something, but he shies away from the idea of Venom’s first orgasm involving _Glory Hole CumShots 3_ or any similar bullshit.

**“What’s a glor—?”**

“Don’t worry about that,” Eddie says quickly, stripping his shirt off on the way to the bedroom. “Just focus on me.”

**“I’m always focused on you.”**

Eddie feels a weird twist of affection in his chest at that. “Yeah, buddy, I know. Just focus on how I feel,” he says, sliding out of his pants and getting on the bed. “Maybe even more than what I think about.”

Because Eddie’s thoughts are always all over the place when he jerks off; a product of being easily bored or kinky or pansexual, take your pick. As he lays down in his bed, he’s already off in his own thoughts as he fumbles under the bed for his lube. Faceless men and women, sometimes flashes of Anne or even Dan, because _come on_ , how could he not? He shuts his eyes and strokes himself and thinks about being forced to stay quiet in a movie theatre, his hand between someone’s knees. He thinks about the backseat of his first car where he ate out a girl for the first time, then about kneeling in the black box theatre the first time he sucked someone off. He thinks about breasts and hips and asses and dicks and pussies and all the things you can do to them. Even when his mind veers off into some of the weirder things he’s done himself or seen online, Venom stays tuned in, brimming with shock and echoing Eddie’s pleasure.

**“ _Oh_.”**

The voice makes Eddie jolt, letting out a sound that isn’t exactly startled, could likely be described as a moan. He leaks down his fist and his thoughts take a sharp turn towards Venom. A dark, warm presence in the back of his mind, a dark, warm voice echoing in his ears, a caring constant. He feels them folding into and out of each other, the way Venom feels under his skin and also on it, in his hands, against his back, on his—

“Oh _fuck,_ ” Eddie exclaims because that’s not his hand anymore. He looks down to see veins of Venom swelling out of his arm, eclipsing his hand in black flesh. He thrusts into the grip unthinkingly, the stroke sending pleasure tingling through the whole of their being. “Venom…”

**“We feel good when we touch our body, Eddie,”** Venom rumbles and, _yeah_ , yes, they do.

Eddie is having a hard time getting his mouth to work. “You can… We can do more.” Is this still masturbation if they do? Does Eddie even care at this point?

No—he figures, as Venom swells through his memories, finds all the sensitive places on their body—no, he doesn’t. The tendrils alternate between tickling and digging in hard enough to bruise, leaving Eddie writhing in the sheets, leaking over their hand. He cries out when Venoms teeth scrape oh, so carefully along his shoulder. Not enough to break skin, but Eddie is still shaken by the idea of a _claim,_ of their bond. “ _Fuck!_ ”

**“Possessive,”** Venom growls, tongue swirling along Eddie’s throat. **“We are good at that.”**

Genuinely trembling, Eddie as the wild thought that he wants to kiss again, wants the same possessive sort of kiss that brought Venom back to him in the first place. He gasps when Venom materializes completely in front of him, sticking out of his body in odd strands to tower over him. They’re connected at the hip, Venom’s hand still getting them off in quickening strokes.

“Please,” Eddie whines, his hand coming up to clutch at Venom’s face. “ _V, please…_ ”

**“You are mine,”** Venom reminds him, **“I will always take care of you.”** Then his tongue is in Eddie’s mouth and Eddie can barely breathe with how good he feels, panting and shaking, the point of no return rushing up to meet him.

It seems to startle Venom when they actually come, many of the tendrils latching on as if they’re afraid they’ll be blown away otherwise. Eddie can’t say he feels differently, he’s definitely never come so hard from just masturbating, but he’s not kidding himself. This was so much more than that. The electric colors flashing through his vision, the pounding of his heart, this shifting of _his_ symbiote in _their_ skin as they shake together, the neighbor’s probably hearing Venom’s growls as clearly as Eddie’s shouting. It feels like they’re coming twice at the same time and Eddie is dizzy with it.

“Are you. Are you ok?” Eddie manages to ask when he calms down and Venom’s tongue slides out of his mouth. He’s sinking back into Eddie’s body, trembling and ecstatic, _sated_ as he relaxes in Eddie’s skin.

**“I understand now,”** he says and Eddie can’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, I’ll bet. I haven’t come that hard…ever.”

**“How often can we do that?”** Venom asks, because self-restraint is definitely Eddie’s job, because his life is a _joke._

Eddie doesn’t answer that right away, starts out listing rules about appropriate masturbation habits because hell if he’s gonna let Venom go nuts and start giving him boners whenever he wants.

…At least he has to make a good effort to _try_ and stop that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…wishing you a wondrous journey of self-love 
> 
> How long do you think it’ll be before like… BD or StrangeBedfellas, etc. makes a… symbiote… toy? #symbihoe


End file.
